Your supersoldier
by Qetsiyah'sBadassDaughter
Summary: "I can see that she will strong,Caring and cunning, but ruthless,can be dangerous,and manipulative as a vampire. The goddess of war..."
1. X5 and manticore

J prov.

"Jasper…" I look at Alice, confused. She seems so hesitant, and her emotions are reflecting it. "jasper. I need to tell you something. I want to say sorry ahead of time and I truly loved you. And please no interruptions.." she's looked at me, to the rest of the family- who was just as clueless, besides Edward- and then looked at the ground.

"firstly jazzy, You were never really mine to have. You were never my real mate.. My soul mate."

Shock fills the family and Edward and Alice's fear and horror increase, what does she mean?

"you will find yours- For 17 years I had visions of her and you both will be very happy with her. I never saw the face until I had a vision last night. I tried to find any possible way to keep you with me but its no use. Her name is annabelle marie salvatore, but she goes by anna or bella.. She has brown hair, brown eyes. Remember this: she is human but not full human. She's a supersoldier- taken as a baby by the government. I'm sorry…I love you and I always have jazzy but I cant be with you anymore. I'm Edwards soul mate- he is mine."

I get up to leave. You know what fuck it. They can have each other, I loved Ali and if they want each other- fuck 'em.

"I have done a lot of things I'm not proud of, and I'm leaving for a while. Jazzy Stay in forks, even if you don't want to right now.. She is on her way here to forks, going to go to school where we go. Mind you it wont be easy, she's on the run, just like you two were when you left Maria."

That makes me stop dead in my tracks and turn for some sort of explanation but she snaps her head to Carlisle.

"She will be taking blue pills for seizures. Where she was, tryptophan is administered daily to control the seizures, but her and the other '09 escapees must find other means of obtaining tryptophan. When bella was imprisoned and had a seizure, she drank goat milk, which contains tryptophan, but she usually takes tryptophan tablets. and the only thing that can hurt her is bullets… when She's upset, touch her skin you'll get flashbacks of her life. And whatever u do don't let her go to anywhere near Wyoming. she'll be there this following Monday."

Carlisle nods ," Alice tell us about this girl bella.. What did you mean when you said she is human but not full human?"

Alice turns to look at everyone, "she's a genetically enhanced transgenic super-soldier, created in a secret government lab known as "Manticore", then located in the southern part of Wyoming. As with almost all Manticore's soldiers, she'll have a barcode on the back of my neck, with my identifying number sequence (332960073452). She's an X5 model and is thus referred to as X5-452. when she left she used her birthname annabelle salvatore for the world outside of manticore."

I was about to ask a question but Rosalie beat me to it, " how do you know all this?

Alice sighed, "I'm the one that was ordered to bring her there.. Who told me to will be answered in due time.. bella and her X5 "brothers and sisters" were raised and trained by this human named Colonel Lydecker who also had a role in the components of their creation. He trained them to be soldiers using harsh and brutal techniques… torture. At anytime they could have taken him down but were too afraid to take action. Because of their training, she was the subject of at least one brutal medical experiment involving the re-healing of deliberately shattered limbs. She also was required to take part in an exercise involving the hunting down and killing of a prisoner, the girl's reaction to it which still haunts her everyday."

Looking at the floor to cover up her emotions and be strong, "her and this guy Damon broke into secret files, curious as to why we look so similar. Reading them, they found out they were actual brother and sister. They worked better together and look out of one another. As the torture kept up with the X5s, it eventually led to escape. After walking into the genetics laboratory full intent to destroy it, she found Damon's body cut up on a table.. Heartbroken she destroyed the lab and stole a lot of money for the "outside world". Then eleven of the X5s escaped through a snow-filled forest. While running and zigzagging through the trees she fell into a frozen pond, and having learned how to hold her breath underwater for long periods of time, managed to outwit the men looking for her."

Looking around I saw despair, heartbreak, and proudness to the last sentence in all there faces.. and for some reason I knew it was only the beginning, "bella was eventually found by Hannah, a sympathetic Manticore nurse who took Isabella to her house, a move which eventually allowed her to escape to the world outside. Isabella lived in hiding, fearful of being recaptured by one of her guardians, Colonel the same time she was desperate to locate her "brothers and sisters". well anyway,

Bella and the other X-5 children were given extensive combat training while at Manticore, including martial arts, acrobatics, infiltration, Enhanced strength, speed, agility, reflexes, durability, stamina and coordination, Enhanced eyesight, hearing, and night vision. Enhanced immune system, Eidetic memory, Very high I.Q, marksmanship with many weapons, and computer technology. while an exceptionally powerful and astute fighter, but she doesn't do guns."

"Anyway as soon as she left manticore, she ran to Eureka, California- there she was only 15 years old when I was cornered by 10 supersoldiers and was help down by 5 and raped by the other half."

I growled and looked around everyone was murderous except for Edward and Alice. He fucking knew! I attacked about him and stopped by Carlisle pulling me back. While Rosalie choked back a sob and tried to attack Alice and Edward only to be refrained by a shaking Emmett, "you knew! You fucken knew about it and didn't stop it?"

Ha-so I wasn't the only one to catch that.

Alice continued as if nothing happened "yesss. I didn't stop it. I was ordered to. They were going to take her back to Manticore but first chance she got she slaughtered them all like pigs. Nine months later she had a beautiful baby girl named bonnie. She was four eyes old, beautiful dark brown hair and icy blue eyes when they were attacked in a hotel room by 4 supersoldiers and 2 vamps. Resulting in a bullet to bella's shoulder and bonnie in the hands of a X5 dead."

Rosalie is dry sobbing in Emmett's shirt shaking like someone gave her a child for a day and killed it right in front of her. Emmett, the playful caring brother bear he is, has sadness in his eyes and looks like he wants to destroy something, preferably Alice and Edward.. hell! I'll help. Esme is the same as Rosalie, she knows what its like not to have a child and have it die. Carlisle is rubbing Esme's back trying to calm her down and looking at the floor- wanting to be strong. I for one was thinking how the hell she can sit there and act all calm while speaking of such things. I think the scariest part of it when it boils down to it is that she's not lying…. At all.

"She tortured and killed him. Finding out a women and Ames White sent them. Ames white is a government agent in charge of tracking down and exterminating Manticore escapees in order to conceal the organization's existence. He is also part of an ancient cult, known only as the "Conclave", that has infiltrated various levels of society, and over millennia, bred super-humans that are formidable fighters equal to most of the results of the Manticore projects. After seeing the hotel room was trashed so she grabbed some things of hers.. money, clothes and such and some things of bonnie' s that bonnie always liked or triggered a special memory, and blew up the hotel room... Literally."

She sighed, "Anyway...Supersoldiers.. They were _designed _to kill. Coldly...efficiently...and most of all... happily. All they need is a trigger."

Everyone is stunned- pissed off, sad, and looking like they just seen a horror movie that just scared the shit out of them..

Rosalie ran up to me and she dry sobbing in my shirt, then determination. "we'll find her, jaz,we'll find her."

"Alice, who was the women that ordered you to do that?"

Esme, Esme, Esme.. I don't think she'd answer that. She basically said that she wouldn't say. But I felt her nerves and then she said a name that I haven't heard in such a long time. I understood why she was so nervous to tell me.. She said it so low that even as vampires, we had to stretch to hear it.

_Maria._

I was too shocked to form any words, only growls and if Carlisle wasn't holding me in such a firm grip there would be a certain all seeing pixie and mind-reader pieces all buried across the globe. All I could think was the simple yet most difficult question.._ why? _why would they both team up with Maria, to target me and my soul mate, who went though enough with there help, had to be a parent at such a young age and lost everything.. _why? _Both Alice and Edward knew very well of my past, and yet they side with Maria. Alice, my one saviour, for the longest time she was just that. She saved me from my old me. The old me that would create, train, and destroy newborns in a blink of an eye. she directed me in this life with so much love and now not even twenty minutes in a conversation and she is ripping those walls down. They work for and served Maria even in our time together- and that just pissed me off. secrets and lies all of it. everytime she said i love you. pain. A huge blanket of pain flew over me and i lost my blanance for a second or two. I look up into the stranger that i called my girlfriend for all this time. i understood that she didnt take my name- but damn did she have to be a traitor to the family and her so called "mate" that would protect her from anything and everything.

"Alice…why? Just tell me _why?_" I gasped out. She just looked at me as if she was a fucking innocent party, or waiting me to explain more about my question.

Finally seeing I won't back down from my question- she put her head down, grabbed a piece of paper, and then getting lost in her visions. She's drawing something and even colored it!.. Inwardly sighs. When she as done she handed it to me. It was a girl.. No scratch that a _woman_ with dark brown curly hair with straight side-swiped bangs, deep brown eyes, and full pouty lips. She was wearing this top that was a hot pink stretch camisole that hugged her waist with ribbed sides, and a rhinestone zipper front. Black skinny jeans, and her shoes were Studded Accent Heel with Leather straps at the front, metal studs and a buckle. She had what looked like her manticore dog tags hanging from her neck though they were hidden in her shirt, and a black and red checker bookbag. She looked beautiful, she gave Rosalie a run for her money on her looks.

I remember forgetting i was even wearing my dog tags sometimes out of habit for having them on me for so long, maybe it was the same for her. I gave one last longing glance at the picture before I gave past it on to Rosalie who looked stunned and started to talking with the rest of the family about her.

Edward, who had been silent the whole time, started to talk, gaining everyone's attention , "Mind you all we aren't even supposed to tell you this. That is what she will look like at school tomorrow morning, by the way shes very flexable.. don't talk low or fast at vampire speed because she can hear it, which will add to the obvious inhumanly beautiful and she will have certain thoughts that we are from manticore. She also has a danger radar built in and can sense you. You must be careful not to give too much away too early. I suggest you get to know her though. She's a great apart of all of your futures, especially jaspers. We, as in Alice and I, cant stay here if she sees us with you she will think your from manticore."

Something clicked in my head and also with the other 4 family members. She would recognize them. She will think we all are because Alice and Edward are. I wouldn't be surprised if Maria was in charge of part of manticore itself.

Alice glared at Edward, while his eyes widened slightly and his fear and worry doubled as he just realized he gave away an important piece of information. Still glaring, Alice announced they were leaving, that we shouldnt call because they switched their phone numbers already, they will never be back again ,and left all too quickly. Which shocked and sad the rest of us except me. They were probably wondering how they could leave so quickly with all the moments they shared. I on the other hand,knew they had to when I fully realized what was going on and expected it.

I picked up the picture of bella and went to my room. Everyone was quiet, still trying to process this information most likely. I was stuck thinking for hours about bella and the two day wait for me to see my true soul mate.


	2. attracting danger and protection

**Annabelle prov.**

Forks.. The most quiet place I've been to. It's rainy, which is good because I like storms, and the population here is like -30. I didn't want to go to a big city like New York or something. I wanted to blend in without it being difficult, and an easy way out if something happened.

Friday, I got a small house, which was abnormally quick which was very.. Interesting. I had to get a small one just in case I had to move quickly or something. I went to the school to sign up or whatever you call it and then went shopping for clothes.

Now before I know it its Monday morning. School, ugh. Horny boys and selfish gossip hungry girls that just want to know the new girl, great! Truly. If you haven't caught on to the sarcasm, let me point something out to you… I hate stupid simple humans that think they are so much better than anyone else.

When I was done getting dressed I looked in the full-length mirror and decided that I liked it. I always put my hair down to cover up the barcode. I grabbed my book bag, my tryptophan pills just in case and went to my black bike the newer model Ninja 600EX made by Kawasaki. Its an extension of my soul, if there is such a thing.

When I got to school and pulled up, everyone was staring. Murmuring about me, but I could hear them perfectly fine and I just ignored them. Like I need more attention in my life. Then my senses were tingling. Something was dangerous…something was here. I looked to where it was coming from and there where these beautiful people. Thing was though, they where too pale and to beautiful to be normal humans. Not to mention I saw people like them before the ones that I had fought in the hotel room the day that bonnie died.. Are they from manticore? I remember seeing people like that at manticore.. I couldn't help but wonder why other people don't recognize it.

Just then the blonde girl, that was in the what seemed to be the football players arms, looked at me. So much love, determination and sadness where in those eyes and I don't know where its from. Me? I don't know the girl. why would she look at me like that? Then her boyfriend looked.

I was the one to brake eye contact first, I needed to get in there. It wouldn't be pretty if I was outside with them alone and they were in fact from manticore. So I went to my homeroom, there I had the girl that looked at me like I was a broken child that she just had to save, and what looked like her blonde brother. He was pretty hot, looked southern with bleach blonde curls. **(like in the first movie)** and had a little smirk looking at me. Like he knew something and I didn't.

The teacher, Ms. Brown, had a ugly dark green dress with black shoes, light brown hair and glasses. I gave her my paper for her to sign. "Yes, Annabelle Salvatore, you can sit by Rosalie. Please raise you hand." the blonde girl from the parking lot, "would you like to tell the class alittle about yourself?"

"Not really." and I heard a few people laughing softly, as I went to go sit next to Rosalie.

"hi I'm Rosalie." she said with a breathe-taking smile.

"Anna." I replied as I shook her hand and smiled.

I looked into her eyes.. wait weren't her eyes gold, not black. I looked closer and I could see she didn't have contacts. Hmmm….interesting. I was thinking maybe they were from manticore, I stored this information for later.

"Anna, may I see your schedule- I could help you since your new && would you like to sit with me and my family at lunch today?"

All I could do was nod, which I admit it was stupid but I did have my lighter on me just in case if one of them attacked me to bring me back. It seemed that she just wanted to help me in everything.. It was starting to creep me out, but even so I handed her my schedule.

She once again gave me a big smile, before taking it and looking it over, I was in my own little world thinking of how I got into this position. she said we both had the same next class, and grabbed my hand when the bell rang. Her skin was soo cold, it seemed that she lived in a freezer rather than a house. It reminded me of when I was fighting the people like her in the hotel room which led to Bonnie's death. Bonnie, just thinking of the name made me break into tiny little pieces. I felt Rosalie tense all the way to class. When we were right by the doorway, she looked at me with the same devastation, the same sadness, as if she just saw that my little girl got killed. And she brought me inside 1st period. God it was gonna be a long day.

**Rosalie prov.**

I couldn't help but smile as she gave me her schedule. She's sitting with us and I'm happy dammnit. Oh that's just perfect, I'm turning hyper like that lying pixie whore. I looked it over,

Homeroom: Ms. Brown

1st period: Biology (with me and Emmett)

2nd period: history (jasper)

3rd period: math

4th period: gym (all three of us)

5th period: lunch

6th period: social studies

7th period: English (with Emmett)

8th period: homeroom

She wasn't looking just staring off in space so I wrote it down on a piece of paper, put "Anna" at the top of it and send it to jasper who was sitting in back of me listening to the conversation. Then I grabbed her attention when I said we have next period together and took her hand to bring her.

I was surprised she said nothing about the cold temperature of my hand as i grabbed hers. It added to her suspicions, I could see it all over her face. All of a sudden I felt a shock and was getting sucked into the memory she was having. Fuckward said if you touch her skin when shes upset you can see flashbacks or some shit like that . I just didn't know it was real..

_**Flashback**_

_**Rosalie found herself watching from the side as it all happened before her eyes, yet she could feel everything that Anna was feeling that night. She was in a hotel room and knew then that this would be hard to watch.**_

"_Mommy! Mommy! Look what I drew." A four year old girl with deep brown hair and brown eyes can running to Anna carrying a piece of paper._

"_that's beautiful sweetie." as Anna took and stuck it on the hotel fridge _

_**Rosalie could feel all the love she had for bonnie, and it made her wish even more than before that she could have a child. Then she suddenly felt a strong tingling sensation of awareness to the danger coming run though her body, and wondered if this is what she felt when Anna drove up to school and then turned to them.**_

"_Bonnie go hide." _

_Immediately the little girls eyes got wide and she ran under the bed. After anna saw where bonnie was, she lit two candles and grabbed some lighters. The door flew open and in came 4 supersoldiers and 2 vamps with red eyes, the six of them intent on killing her and bonnie. Anna though the lighters faster than vampire eyes can pick up and took out the vampires, then she flipped dodging bullets left and right and took out 3 supersoldiers. She thought that the other one fled until she heard bonnie screams for help. Running to her, each second that she took was a second wasted. when she got to the bedroom, she saw bonnie's life-less body in the hands of the only remaining X-5. _

_Anna tortured the x-5, it reminded Rosalie of what she did to Royce and his friends but this was more advanced… more deadly, if you could believe it. She got out that Maria and Ames White sent them. And wasn't surprised to hear about Maria being involved. Rosalie came to the conclusion that she knew Maria. Then she sensed another awareness it was Alice and Edward, both still yellow with a tint of red in their eyes, sporting their Cullen crests and on the roof across from the hotel. Annabelle jumped on top of the hotel roof to fight. Alice and Edward threatened her saying that if she looked for them she would be sorry. Anna didn't look surprised to see them.. Just then another vampire came behind them and transported them to Maria. _

_Anna went back to the hotel, and seeing that it's a mess, she took a few things: money, clothes and such and some things of bonnie' s that bonnie always liked or triggered a special memory, made a bomb to jus blow up the hotel room, and as soon as she stepped out it went off._

_And she disappearing on a plane to forks._

_**End flashback**_

Rosalie just stood there tense, she couldn't believe that the beautiful sixteen year old that stood behind her had to go though that. She looked around and then realized that it all be took a second in reality, she then turned to anna. What was she to say to her? She understood now that's why anna was so weary of her and her family, vampires had corrupted her life. Especially Alice, Edward and Maria. She was probably even scared to have children due to what happened with bonnie. She looked at her with love, devastation, and sadness. She wanted to tell anna that it would be better but didn't want to let her know that she knew until the time was right. So she just took her hand led her into 1st period, making a promise to herself that she would protect Annabelle no matter what.


	3. sadness and rejection

still rosalie's prov.

In biology, emmett caught onto my sour mood as soon as he came in and sat next to me.

Rosy_,What's wrong you look stressed and upset? What happened?_

God i wanted to cry..

_Emmy on my way here I was holding hands anna's hand and the cold skin must have been a reminder or something bad that happened to her because I was sucked into a flashback..Emmy it's true! What the pixie-whore said about the flashbacks-its true. They ambushed her and killed her daughter...i saw it. It was like i was sitting on the sideline, and even though i wanted to help or at anything i couldnt move from my spot. Not only that but edward and alice, at the time were wearing their cullen crests. Just dont talk about it because anna will hear and it will make us look suspicious.. WAIT! that girl and her boyfriend... that always kept her hair down,very tan,plump lips, and dark brown eyes, and never talked to anyone..do you think they are..?_

And i passed it and turned to him to see him nod with a hateful look on his face. Without a doubt about alice and edward's betrayal.

_i would bet on it, but be sure to be careful rose._

I nodded to him and pulled out my blackberry and texted jaz. If someone knew something about Emmett and kept it from me- I'd be beyond i wouldnt do that to them or lie about it.

**Jas,**

**we have a problem. what the pixie-whore said is true.**

**Rose x **

He would be in Math now, and its not like we dont know this already.

**Rose,**

**what do you mean by that?**

**can you clarify that abit, she said alot of shit that night.**

**Jaz x**

And i did just that, not leaving anything out. I told that some memory or whatever was brought back by my cold skin and she got upset while thinking about something, to the flashback and how i couldnt move while in it. How maybe losing a daughter once and not being able to help might even keep her from having children in fear that she couldnt protect it, which i promised i could at least talk to her about. I went onto about what I thought about the girl and her boyfriend and how i guessed what they were. And minding him not to talk too low for humans to hear because she may think we were from manticore, and that he had class with her next period.

**rose,**

**...thanks.**

**jaz x**

* * *

jasper prov. (because he's smexy!)

I walking to history class upset that anna had to go threw that alone, not to mention she had other things done to her...but was intantly smug when i remembered she was in my class this period and walked as fast as a human could without blowing my cover. I was stopped when I saw the back of a girl's neck that had a barcode but was over to fast for any human to see it.I was on my guard then but realized the worst that could happen if her and her boyfriend caused problems I could just snap their neck. I mean i am a vampire, arent I? So i just stored that information in the back of my mind and I went to history. She was talking with Angela weber, her i dont mind- she's a quiet and shy nerd that has a non-judgmental personality. But lauren,jessica and mike, well especially mike, need to stay away from her, all he wants to do is get into a girls pants, and those will not be Anna's. So oh well mike:tough shit!

Mike was making his way over to the seat next to her, but unfortunately for him, i got there first. He looked ready to bitch me out and hit me- not that it would hurt me but still. I mean it though grow the fuck up and all I feel is determination and angry coming off of him...hmm? so he thinks he has a set a balls now? Since when the last I heard I crowd of hot girls turned him down. And the teacher walks in, "alright class." Mr. dawson had a wierd french accent and if was weird when he tried to cut it out of his speeched..plain and simple he was just wierd. he looks around the room and straight at anna, I could feel his lust pick up and her disgust, ha! thats my girl. "it seems like we have new student, would you stand up please and introduce yourself." every second he talked his lust doubled and it was sicking! He wanted her to stand up just to give a show of her body but it seems that she was smarter than it what may seem.

This time she didnt hide her accent now, which she did pretty well,and it was sexy as hell.. It was russian? Ukraine? I'll have to ask later. But she was smart she found out what his accent is without asking anyone.. I faintly wondered in manticore did you have to learn all languages.

"Nippone et pouvez vous arrêter? Je ne suis pas une pièce de viande! Je sais que le commettant aimeraient savoir que votre flirt avec vos élèves?"

He was sweating now, his fear and embarrasment skyrocketed, much to my amusement.

"Désolé. Je comprends." He nodded quickly and with that he turned to the board finding it more interesting because he didnt have to look at her. And my amusement doubled.

"pssst. Anna. pssst."

"what do you want jessica?"

"what did you say to him?" she demanded. Was she serious?

Anna must be thought the same thing because she said, "Shut up jessica, its none of you business. why do you want to know? So you can spread the gossip that I heard you love so much? Listen, my business is my business, and i dont reall when my life was your concern!"

Damn she was badass! Jessica just sat there at her desk, opening and closing her mouth like a fish trying to figure out how to respond to that.

"Class, We will have a world history project so pick your partners."

I immediately asked anna and she said okay, her only condition was that we do it at her house. I knew why though I didnt say anything. Knowing that she didnt trust my family yet, and that was okay, we need to move step by step. Mike, who couldnt take a hint, came over, and a disgusting amount of lust grew with him.

" Annabelle, why dont we be partners?" he gave a cheesy smile.

"No." she said it slowly like she was talking to a child that wanted something that could hurt them but just asked anyway. I made me chuckle underneath my breath.

"_Why_ not? You could teach me some russian if you want? I heard that accent in your voice when you spoke french, Its hot!" a wink and another cheesy smile, like he knew he would go out with her or something-that's when she had it though.

She got up way to fast for even for me to grab her and got in his face. Damn how fast were super soldiers? Because at how fast she was she could outrun edward. The teacher just kept saying 'settle down! settle down!' but Anna didnt hear it, and her sexy accent got more pronounced as she got more angry at him, and the lust from the guys and girls in the room grew as her accent did,

"First off, I'm not Russian...I'm ukraine!" well that answers my question "secondly, No I dont want to be your partner on the project or anything to deal with you. Stop looking at me like I'm something to eat, because im not interested."

I stopped her there and pulled her back, she tried to stuggle but I was stronger. I felt her suspicion, oh well she was going to find out about it sometime anyway. She was human, grant it not all human, but still human and not as strong as me. I heard her too low for any human ears, _He's stronger than an X5? What is he? Manticore? No probably not.. but then again maria always had people that looked like him. That pixie-like one, and brown hair that looked alittle like stefan's from the vampire diaries especially..hmm. _I grabbed her hand to bring her to her seat and small spark went off when our hands touched, cold to warm and then the she became sad... oh shit

_**flashback **_

_All of a sudden I was in a room stuck on the sideline as I watched anna come into the room with six other people. The seven of them had to be at least six or seven years old, as they stood there in a line wearing a gray uniform, dogtags-they didnt make a sound as they hit up against their unform as they walked, hair cut short, and nothing on their feet. In front of them was Maria on the right and a women with white hair on the left,which i guessed to be the Manticore Director. Edward was alittle to the guy's left, only a side in front of him and the same with alice with maria only she was to the right. All of them wearing black while edward and alice sported their cullen crests, which quite frankly pissed me off!_

_"X5-542__!" Anna stepped forward, looking strong even at a young age, "X5-543!" was boy that looked alot like anna.. her brother? Alice did say that she had a brother named damon. "X5-546!" a girl looking like anna took a step forward, acting like anna, and i figured anna was the leader of the group. "X5-494!" a young boy, followed suit and "X5-493!" another boy who followed by another "X5-417!" and last was a girl "X5-656!" "_

_Maria had a smile, not a smirk a smile, that i bet nobody has ever seen in person other than them. "wonderful. I see everything is working nicely I presume miss Elizabeth Renfro?" she demanded_

_The blonde women-Elizabeth Renfro- smirked, "oh course." _

_edward looked cautious and looked like he was trying to figure out a math problem, "edward, sweetie..whats the matter?" alice all but cooed and it made me want to throw up the human food that I had in my human life. It was disgusting! _

_he sighed "I cant hear anything from her."_

_She looked as though trying to figure out and he shifted his eyes to anna._

_Maria just shrugged, "then lets break her and see." she ran at her and slapped her hard than broke her left arm. Anna didnt scream and even more surprisingly she was healing fast. "how about now?"_

_edward shook his head, "No she must be a shield or something."_

_Maria nodded to him and turned to Anna, "You may go X5-452." Anna nodded and left to her room she shared with her other people in her squad. When she walked in she saw a boy having a seizure on the floor and eveyone else wanting to help him but another boy beating him, wanting him dead._

_"No! Jack! Ben!" she ran over there faster than my eyes could see and pulled the guy off of the boy that was having the seizure. "Get the Tryptophan for him n-" and was cut off by the boy trying to push her away so he could kill him "Ben! BEN STOP! Whats wrong? What went wrong?"_

_The boy stopped short, "What went wrong with me? __Nothing went wrong with me! I'm a soldier. I'm doing what I was made to do, what we were taught to do!_" he finished with pushing her out of the way to the others in the corner. She looked at them, looked at ben and jack, picked up her gun and fired.

_People came in to see ben's body on the ground, and jack's lifeless bloody body on the ground. He died from that seuzure.. but with the help of Ben._

_A white haired guy came in, "hello kids."_

_"hello father." they all said in a chorus. By their tone, im guessing they didnt like him at all. Maybe he was the one that trained them and that why they called him "father"._

___"I dont want another mishap like of what happened kids had no idea how much you meant to me. I was trying to build something. Think about it. Instead of sending a thousand soldiers into battle and losing a hundred, I could send in ten perfect soldiers and not lose any. Don't screw it up."_

_and with that he walked way._

**_-FLASH/NEXT FLASHBACK HE SEES-_**

_There was Maria, Elizabeth Renfro, Alice, edward, and Ames White._

_"X5-542 destroyed the genetic lab! X5-543 was her older brother." sighs "Ames you are in charge, by the Breeding Cult, to track down and exterminate all Transgenics that escaped from Manticore! Do you understand?"_

_"Y-Yes maria."_

_"I didnt quite hear you white. What did you say?"_

_"YES MARIA!"_

_"IT'S MISTRESS!"_

_"YES MISTRESS!"_

_"VERY GOOD. NOW HOW MUCH ESCAPED?"_

_"12 escaped despite Lydecker's men combing the entire area. 1 turned back at the last minute, 2 were killed, 3 were wounded and 2 were captured."_

_"FINE! We will force to increase the training on all remaining X5s and any future X-series to reduce the chance of rebellion."_

_"YES MISTRESS!"_

_**-flashbacks end-**_

I looked around and saw that it only lasted a second of reality time and took an unneeded breath. Damn. I turned to her with sadness and anger boiling though me. God if i see any one of those people that did that to her, I promise right here and now- I will tear them apart. I am pulled out of my state of thinking when i see a tan-hand in my face. "Are you okay?" _No I'm not, _i thought to myself_ I'm not okay. I want to poin out anyone that has ever hurt you so I could kill them. _But of course thats not what came out of my mouth. _Does she even know that she was showing me things? hmmm- she was feeling..weird, the whole time she was showing me that..first sadness, than calm and weird. Thats the only way to describe it.I, the empath of my family, doesnt know this emotion... Great! just great. note: my sacasm._

"I'm fine. Just zoned out for a bit."

"Okay, just- making sure." As she goes to her seat and sit down.

damn I have to think about how i'm going to go with this.. Im gonna tell Rose and emmett next period.

* * *

**Nippone et pouvez vous arrêter? Je ne suis pas une pièce de viande! Je sais que le commettant aimeraient savoir que votre flirt avec vos élèves?** - (french)- Nope, and can you stop? I am not a piece of meat! I know that the principal would like to know that your flirt with your students?

**Désolé. Je comprends.** -(french)- Sorry. I understand.


	4. No more bullshit

**Annabelle Prov.**

-Math was boring so time skip to gym-

We went outside for gym, it wasnt sunny, just cloudy. We had to keep busy doing something whether it was baseball, track, football,jump-rope, soccer and/or baseball. Personally I liked the last two, and jumped up at the chance of baseball, but those stupid whores what was were there names? Lauren, and that fatass girl Jessica that I fucken told to mind her own business second period, Yea- they were in my way. On quick question: Did they have a deathwish and went looking for trouble or were they just stupid enough to not just back off? Maybe the later...They are blonde after all. (In my story they are blonde. no offence to any blondes that are reading this. ^^) But not all blondes, as I thought about jasper hale, _oh god_. Damn that boy was hottt, but was a mystery? How does that boy do it? Its my first day, and I'm fucken crazy about him. How does that boy do that? I feel calm and focused one minute and lust, love and trust when I'm around him...am I bipolar or is it just him. _God! Okay, focus soldier! _I walked passed the idiots and made my way to the baseball field.

"Where the fuck do you think your going?" Lauren sheered. Was this girl fucken serious? Who was she to even think she had power over my life? She looked like a hobo with her sweatshirt that was big as hell, her shorts way to fucken short like the girl wanted to show the whole school her barely there figure, and her nose was fucken crooked. The she stepped up to me, bitch needed to leave me alone before she got her ass kicked. Jessica stayed where she was...hmm, smart girl.

"whats it to you, you fucken whore?" I couldnt keep the growl out of my voice as my accent got thicker.

"You know, there's no need to be cruel, all I asked was a fucken question." but the last three words werent in her voice anymore, it was maria.

**flashback**

Maria pushed me hard to the wall, "SOLDIER! I asked you a fucken question."

I stayed silent. I didnt like her, she was cautious, arrogant, and a pain in everybodies ass- though they would never admit it in fear of getting their head snapped off.

I was no different, I stayed quiet, I wasnt one to hold back my mouth but I did if I was in a position to die, and was thrown across the room.

**end flashback**

I caught the end of her "speech". damn she was still talking, in her eyes did she see me paying attention or something.

"Your the new girl, we run this school." since when? "So watch what you say and respect us." yeah right, like that would happen. "You are such a whore, too. Jessica told me about this morning with the history teacher and mike. Get a few things straight: 1.) jessica is mike's girlfriend, so back off. And third could you try to seduce the teacher at you own time?" I heard four growls then, too low for human ears, one of them being mine. "I mean like really, couldn't you talk to him afterschool or somethi-" I cut her off...with my fist. she tried to fight back but i grabbed her fist and threw her- almost half acrossed the field, and that go _everybodies_ attention. I turned my attention to Jessica who slow backed away then started to run. Stupid whores.. UGH! what made me come to school in the first place? thinking back now i forget what the reason was, But first chance I get I'm out of here.

I resumed making my way to the baseball field sat down on the bench and waited my turn to fit the ball. Angela, the shy and quiet girl from history came and sat down next to me and shook my hand.

"Thank you, they have been needing to get that for a while. My name is Angela Weber."

I nodded with a big smile, i liked her. she was very kind, "Annabelle salvatore."

"Is it spelled like the vampire diaries characters?"

i shook my head,"yup."

"do you know them?" she seemed excited.

"Angela, those arent there real names, and no...sorry." as i noticed her frown.

she just shrugged, "it's cool." then laughed. "are you team stefan or team damon?" ouch! that name stung. but as soon as she stopped she noticed my frown "I'm sorry did i say something bad?" her face twisting in confusion.

"No, no..Im team" i gulp,"damon." then all of a sudden i felt calm and trusting...Damnit! what is up with that? I at fist thought it was just when i was around jasper but Im nowhere near him, or even in his presence!_ Damnit! focus soldier! _I felt like i could trust her but I had to lie and give her only half of the truth.

I turned to her and she was looking at me strangly so i spoke in only a whisper at a human volume right next to her ear, "Its just that I had a brother named damon, and he died because a drunk driver ran a red light and hit his car."

she hugged me, "I-I'm so sorry anna." sobbing alittle.

I took her phone and programmed my number into it, then made it call mine. I smile and tell her what I just did to save her from even asking, give her one last hug and go play baseball.

well I was alittle shorter then all the guys, but hey I'm not short- gravity just likes me better. Anyway, they all underestimated me the moment I picked up the bat and they all moved in, ha! really stupid. I felt three new pairs of eyes on me, and my danger senses kicked in.. must be the cullens. The pitcher threw the ball and I sent it flying, and I ran the bases- not using all my speed and straight to home before the could throw the ball to the pitcher. There faces were amusing and just smirked at them and went to sit down with angela.

* * *

In lunch, rosalie pulled me to their table after we all got there food..which they didnt touch.

1.) unusual coldness

2.) they are stronger then an x-5, which not many I know are.

3.)In gym, they checked the skies to see if it was sunny out before they went out.

4.) I could have sworn jasper heard me talk too low for humans in histroy

and now 5.) They dont eat their food.

what were they? I dont know, but they weren't human.

"what are you?" I asked that again to low for humans to hear, and they pretended they didnt hear, but I knew they did. "listen, either tell me, or I'll sit _somewhere_ else." again they didnt answer, so I picked up my bookbag off the ground to leave but was stopped by a cold hand.

Rosalie. She gave me her best pout, "your right we did hear you..but how did you know?" I had my bookbag on and it was staying there for now. No matter how many times she pouts and I feel safe with them.

I spoke too low again, "How did I know? You mean, 'how didnt I know?' Im not stupid. Are you talking about how you are unusually cold? how your stronger than an average human? How in gym you three looked at the sky before you walked out, trying to pass it as casual glancing? How you can hear me when i speak this low? How you didnt even touch your food? No...not that? Okay then let's start with you tell me what you are?" I finished with a growl.

Their eyes widened, mouth open...were the surprised that I picked all that up? Seriously? They were making it so obvious!

Emmett cleared his throat, "If you need to know now, it would be best to go outside and talk."

Was he fucken insane? I have no clue what they were and they wanted me to go outside with them. Jasper and Rosalie two hissed at him, and he put his head down. Well at least he made it look like he was sorry.

"Are you insane? I dont know what you are, and where I'm from stupidity gets you killed. I'm going to be blunt with you, I dont and won't trust you until you tell me what you are. And before you think about any threats or whatever I have delt with your kind before, I may not know what you are but I know that lighters work of getting rid of people who want to kill me. For example: look what happened to that short- cautious-southern- black haired bitch." Their eyes just got more wide and just kept saying 'holy shit. holy shit.'

Oh course they knew, but what would they say that and not attack me if they were on her side? I decided to give it a chance. I pulled out a pen and a sticky note paper and wrote my name and my number.

"call me when you want to talk and tell me." and put it down to stick on the table as I got up and walked out to my bike. I love my bike! It was a dark blue 2008 kawasaki ninja 650r. I wanted to just go home and God I had enough today, and to make matters worst they were behind me so I walked faster. But about six feet from my bike I started to shake. I quickly try and open my bag but the force of the seizure took me down to thing I know, I was surrounded by jasper, emmett, and Rosalie, looking very worried.

"b-blue p-pills.. bag." is all I could get out while shaking, and jasper finds the Tryptophan pills and shoves one of them in my mouth and makes sure it does down.

The last thing I hear is rosalie, "I'll get her bike! Get her to carlisle, now!" before I black out.

* * *

**Rosalie prov.**

"what are you?" she asked that again to low for humans to hear, and we just pretended we didnt hear and hoped she'd just drop it. But no such luck. "listen, either tell me, or I'll sit _somewhere_ else." again we didnt answer. How where we supposed to tell her. She picked up her bookbag off the ground to leave, and I couldnt let that happen so I stopped her and gave in.

I pouted, desperatly trying to convince her to say and gave in, "your right we did hear you..but how did you know?" I had to know.. scratch that- we had to know what she knew.

She spoke too low again, "How did I know? You mean, 'how didnt I know?' Im not stupid. Are you talking about how you are unusually cold? how your stronger than an average human? How in gym you three looked at the sky before you walked out, trying to pass it as casual glancing? How you can hear me when i speak this low? How you didnt even touch your food? No...not that? Okay then let's start with you tell me what you are?" She finished with a growl, her accent was coming out now.

Our eyes widened, mouth after just one day around us she picked that up!

Emmett, being emmett, cleared his throat, "If you need to know now, it would be best to go outside and talk."

Was he fucken insane? She doesnt know what we are, I wouldnt trust us either if I went though the hell she went though. Jasper and I hissed at him, and he put his head down. "Are you insane? I dont know what you are, and where I'm from stupidity gets you killed. I'm going to be blunt with you, I dont and won't trust you until you tell me what you are. And before you think about any threats or whatever I have delt with your kind before, I may not know what you are but I know that lighters work of getting rid of people who want to kill me. For example: look what happened to that short- cautious-southern- black haired bitch." Our eyes just got more wide and just kept repeating 'holy shit. holy shit.' Holy shit is right, and I bet their thoughts are on the same lines as mine: 1.) she's badass! 2.) what did she do to maria? 3.) she must have taken down a vampire to see that fire is the only thing that works...

I saw resolve in her eyes as she pulled out a pen and a sticky note paper to write something.

"call me when you want to talk and tell me." and put it down to stick on the table as she got up and walked outside.

"We have to go after her!" I told them at vampire speed, and they nodded.

We saw her walking to her bike, it was dark blue 2008 kawasaki ninja 650r. But six feet from her bike she started to shake, and quickly tried and open her bag but the force of the seizure took her down to quickly while shaking. All three of us raced to her, all worried. If her friend died of a seizure, couldnt she, even if she didnt have someone wanting her dead? But I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Damnit! I couldnt think about that.

"b-blue p-pills.. bag." is all she could get out while shaking,It was amazing she didnt bite her tongue while talking. Humans shouldnt be able to do that, but then again she isnt all human. Jasper is the first one to get to her bag and finds the Tryptophan pills, reads the label quickly and shoves one of them in her mouth and makes sure it does down, I see her blacking out and immediately bark orders.

"I'll get her bike! Get her to carlisle, now!"

I grab her keys out of her hand and quickly go to her bike and while driving I call carlisle.

"hello, Rosalie."

"Dad get home! It's an emergency, anna had a seizure in the parking lot and jas gave her the pills but she blacked out! we need you."

"okay, Give me five minutes."

We arrived home quickly and got her to his study for him.

When him and mom came home, ran up to his study and ushered us all out, much to jaspers's distasted, and he paid close attention to the sounds as he picked up the tools. He began pacing around the room with a look on his face like he was deep in thought, mom kept trying to calm him, emmett sat on the couch staring at his hands in his lap with a worry face, and I sat on the couch legs-crossed...

Carlisle passed the corner and walked into the room slowly, we all stood up. wait.. walking slowly...silence... please tell me shes not dead!

"well...?" I couldnt stand the wait anymore. Just spit it out!

"she's fine." we all took an unneeded breath and Carlisle smiled, "you guys gave her the Tryptophan in time. anywhile longer and she wouldnt have made it."

Jasper threw his head back," Thank _god!_" we all smile at his outbrust and jasper then glared at Carlisle, "Do you really think that's funny?" silence. Emmett and I already knew what he was talking about. "Is she up?"

"asleep, why?"

"WHY? Because you got to understand how maria, fuckward, and alice fucked her life up. She was a _child_.. just a child when she was slapped and had her arm broken because fuckward told maria he couldnt read her mind and they tried to break her to hear her thoughts. when she left there she went to the so called "bedroom" she shared with her about twenty-one other squad members to see her friend in her squad having a seizure and a boy beating him while in the middle of having it. she begged him not to do it and asked him what's wrong? what went wrong? and you know what his responce was?"

silence.

"he said this and I quote,"What went wrong with me? _Nothing went wrong with me! I'm a soldier. I'm doing what I was made to do, what we were taught to do!_" end quote! and he pushed her out of the way, and continued to beat on him. so she picked up her gun and fired. I could tell she didnt want to.. I had also to find out that he was her best friend next to this girl named max and alec. Ben entertained them, making them feel special and loved. While at Manticore he created a religious ideology for "the Blue Lady," after receiving an illustrated card of the Virgin Mary. But along the way he started to feel lost, and that nothing made sense to him anymore. His gifted imagination and tendency for story telling develop into full-blown psychosis, and he became a serial killer and hunted down the priests that worked in manticore at night, after tattooing his bar-code on the back of their necks to make them more worthy sacrifices then killing and burning them beyond recognition...Jack, the same boy that had the seizure, just happened to be the last one he killed."

Sobs from Esme and yet again he met silence from Carlisle..but he did look like he was in pain by hearing it. Good! he should know the truth. Jasper and started again,"Your little "perfect" children fucked up that girls life that is sitting up in your office sleeping right were working with maria with their cullen crests on! and how do I know this you may ask next? And why dont rosalie and emmett have a single shard of surprise in them? only sorrrow.. Is because rosalie and I saw it. Yes saw it! Remember what alice said about the flashbacks? its if you will excuse me I need to go check on my soulmate." And with that jasper stormed out leaving our parents with shocked faces and wide eyes.

"I'm going up with him, I can see by the look on your face Carlisle that you want to justify them both, but It cant work this time! It wont work this time, and you cant blame him for what he had said because you know damn well that if it was _**Esme**_ in anna's position you would do and say the exact same thing that jasper is! whenever jasper, emmett and I did something wrong we got into trouble. But when daddy's little princess and the golden boy do something wrong you are the first to justify it. That's a little girl up there that went though enough in her life, and your to blind to see it. She lost her child, her friends, her real family when she was stolen as a baby in the hospital by alice, and along the way herself! Save it for someone who gives a shit about your excuses because I'm done." I leave the room to go upstairs with jasper, and emmetts right behind me.

I even heard esme leave,"esme...you side with them too? but they are our family!"

"yes carlisle, I do! and when they left out family, walking out on us, you damn sure that they were disowned as soon as they stepped out that door and never looked back. I understand that that girl up there is in pain because of them and as soon as you understand that they are not as perfect and wonderful as they appear to be, the sooner we could have our life back. you need to understand the facts, they didnt care. They were working for maria while with us to corrupt her life! why..? why couldnt I see what they were doing? I'm the mother. wait a minute... why didnt you notice?"

"I didnt realize either, but not that I think about it they always went on hunting trips alot together, I thought nothing of it honestly."

* * *

**jasper prov.**

"I didnt realize either, but not that I think about it they always went on hunting trips alot together, I thought nothing of it honestly." LIE!

I whisper, "rose" she turned to me,"watch her" she nodded quietly hearing the major come out. "emmett lets go now!"

I ran downstairs with emmett behind me and I pushed carlisle into the wall and punched him. Esme ran to probably pull me off but emmett stopped her.

"You lied to her."

silence, and then poor esme "what?"

"he lied, he knew exactly what was going on. Carlisle, did you forget I'm an empath and I could tell when your lieing? " his eyes widened comically almost like big plates and put his head down so he couldnt see anyone.

"carlisle?" silence "carlisle, I need the truth...just this once." she pleaded.

And I sent him determination so he could just get it out and tell the truth to her already, "Yes, I'm sorry esme, i did and i dont regret it! I helped out edward and alice, no matter what the cost- I will do what needs to be down.. starting with killing the girl that took down maria."

now my eyes widen,"Maria?"

he sighs, "It seems your girlfriend, was fast and strong enough to tie maria to a bed and chop her head off, then light her body on fire while she force maria to watch it burn."

my eyes widen even more, and shock fills the house. HOLY SHIT! shes fucken strong. shes like the most powerful vamp- only with blood in her... hottttt. but there was something that was bothering me-

"and maria's head?"

"was burried somewhere have no clue, dont get me wrong edward and alice tried to look for it. I was to stay here and take care of her."

esme pulls out of emmett's embrace to hold her there,"well whatever jasper and emmett do to you, you deserve it!" Is she asking what I think shes asking? "boys?" we turn to her... "you are allowed to rip him apart.." she smiles...W00W..yea she is- and shes okay with it...weird "just make sure to clean up the mess!" and glides to her bedroom.

shock. thats all I'm getting from us all..and from the emotions of anna she was still asleep. Then we bring him outside and pull him apart slowly and burn the pieces.

"dude..." i turned to emmett, "when anna becomes a fucken vamp- PLEASE remind me not to wrestle her."

Esme, rosalie, and I laugh at him, I hug esme and tell her it will be fine, with a mention of he wasnt her soulmate anyway, I knew for a while they weren't but they were so happy and I didnt want to screw that up for her...and I told her that. All she did was smile and kiss my cheek, and said thank you before I went upstairs to be there when anna woke up.

* * *

love? hate? Please review. ^^


	5. Jasper's story

**Annabelle Prov.**

I woke up in a strange room, i didnt recognize it, and my senses were tingling instantly making me on guard. My eyes shot to Jasper who was sitting in the left far corner while sittting in a chair, then looked around quickly. If I had to get out here, the window would be a smart bet but my backpack was on the otherside of the room. Which basically means I would have to pass him, leaving me exposed, then pass him again to get to the window. Not to mention, that he had my phone right by him, not that I have alot of numbers in there- maybe at least five? But he was looking in there like a jealous boyfriend and that creeped me the fuck out.

"You know, everything doesnt have to be thinked in a military sense, right?" I shot my head to the sound of his southern accent and tried to keep myself from drooling. that accent was_ hot! _god- FOCUS SOLDIER! How would he know about that anyway, I'm sure I didnt see him in manticore, was he in the military?

"Tell me.." now tilting my head, curiously, "how would you know about that, Jasper?"

"I was a major in the Confederate Army in Texas..." He tilted his imaginary hat, which caused me to giggle, Wait-giggle? I sighed inwardly..I, annabelle salvatore, do no giggle.

He sighed, "I know you have been wondering what we are," be pauses for dramatic effect, "...annabelle, I'm a vampire." Oh. my. god! was he serious? I couldnt hold it in, and started to crack up laughing.

But seeing her serious look sobered me up quickly, "Are you serious? They arent real, sorry to burst your bubble." I laugh for about two more minutes before calming down, "okay 'Mr. vamp' what's your story?"

"I born Jasper Whitlock and was a major in the Confederate Army in Texas, when I found this woman, Maria,"

I stopped him there,"wait, You knew maria? You arent working for her...are you?" I had to know if I had to take him down to, and just the thought hurt. What is up with this?

"No I'm not, and it is said that she just disappear or was taken down, on or the other. But I would like to know and for you to tell me sometime how you knew her..but back to my story- Maria and two others they were talking about my scent and how they hoped I surivived because I would be useful. You see in the south, vampire armies were always being made.I trained and comanded her New Born Army that participated in the Southern Vampire responsibility was to train young vampires and then kill them when they were no longer useful. After about a century of this, I grew very tired of the lifestyle and joined an old friend, Peter, and his mate Charlotte.I left the two eventually, not wanting to feed on humans because I could feel my prey's emotions as they died." He..glided? not walked more like glided to me and pulled up his sleeve to show me...he had cresent shaped bite marks all over his body. I traced it...they were like- I pulled down my black leather jacket I had on to show him my wrist. I had the same exact thing, but only one, and it wasnt all silver, it was like his. Just not all hard and cold as his. I was a bite that I had gotten when I was little, and ever since then I can tell you I never pissed off maria.

he looked at me curiously,"When I was little, I pissed off the wrong person. But I didnt understand It didnt become all silver and stick out."

"When you got this, which I assume it was maria?" I nodded and a shard of anger was in his face, but it was gone as quickly as it left. "Were you strong afterwards and did you feel any pain for a while?"

"I was amazingly strong before this happened, I always was. And it hurt for about three minutes after she did it but then..nothing." wait- why didnt I ever lie to him? why do I feel so safe with him, was there something up today with my emotions or was I just biopolar..well I never was- but still...

"emotions?"

"after the tansformation,which last a three days-feeling like your body is in lava, I gained the ability to sense and manipulate the emotions of those around me."

I gasped, "That was you! I have been thinking I was biopolar or something all day."

He smirked deviliously and his southern accented came out full force, "sorry." damn that's hott.

Well to can play that game,"It's fine." I used mine back and all of a sudden there was a huge amount of lust in the room.

He cleared his throat," well anyway, When I left I later found alice and a dinner in philadelphia, and together with the help of alice's sight we searched for carlisle and his coven. Rosalie, emmett, esme- our mother and edward."

"You new them to? God do you guys know everyone? ughhhh!"

"Yes and no, you know everyone we know." and he gives me a smirk, "and no we dont burn in the sun, we sparkle and-" but he was cut off my my tinkling laughter.

"Sp- Sp-" but was cut off by my laughter, "I'm sorry but I just cant get over this.I'm shocked that any creature that needed blood to survive would sparkle. And why do you sparkle anyways? Was there any point? Does it serve some sort of predatory purpose that I am unware of? Sorry, but its stupid. Edward was and still is a disgrace to vampires. He's some new age, emo wanna be, vamp. Who is abusive to the girl he claimed to 'love' to boot. You see when he was there at manticore he liked this very plain human Isabella Swan, I believed her name was, God help that girl. She was his singer, or something...whatever those idiots said. He fell in love with a girl, he wanted to eat. How he went from food to love...this I'm still not clear on, But in the end she got eaten- or what they said she "disappeared". Mr. oh so wonderful was mentally abusive-" I was stopped by the look on jasper's face, "oh yeah, he was. He told her who to hang our with, forced her to do things she didnt want ro do. Left her in a deep dark depression than came back and demanded that she marry him. YAY for romanticized abuse!"

By the end of that we were all laughing, even the other three downstairs.

when we done, I urged him to continue.

"Out of the whole coven, I have the hardest time being around humans, due to untrained upbringing I had as a young vampire in an army environment. I wasnt taught how to control or how to regulate my bloodlust. Alice helped me with it but she would just give up, saying I was her soulmate, to complete her in every way and she was mine.. I felt like I was growing apart from her and she was doing the same.. She came downstairs with edward one day and told me about you, and i can honestly say that she left alot of it out. She said that edward was her soulmate and that you were mine."

I was to shocked to say anything so he went on,"then she drew a picture of you wearing this exact outfit, left with edward, and never looked back. Carlisle is dead, he lied to esme about not knowing what was going on about alice and edward. We dismembered him. Your safe and edward and alice know that if they come here there dead. Your safe."

And he started to get up,"This is everything I'm against," he slowed down just a bit from walking to the door. "But, your right I do feel safe...and your not the only one with a past." he turns abruptly, shocked with his eyes wide and mouth open like he didnt expect this, "Dont look at me like that, I dont even know you but I feel safe with you. I handled your kind before _ALL _of my life and your family is the first ones to actually even act like your nice,and besides you deserve answers to. I'm pretty sure you have questions: now close your mouth before you catch a bug or something and come sit down. I know rosalie, emmett,and esme or hearing it to because of the super hearing so come on up."

They were up there in a half a second, I gives them all glares,"Let me tell you now, If you can handle my story at any point in time- you are free to leave. Yesss you can ask questions, but you have to stay calm. I dont want any more pissed off vamps around me, because I had enough of those. okay?"

They all nodded, and calm was instantly filled into the room thanks to jas and I took a breathto begin my story.


	6. Fuck My Life

**Jasper Prov.**

She took a breath and started," I'm a genetically enhanced transgenic supersoldier, created in the seret government lab known as "Manticore". I was taken as a baby in the hospital by the government, Were they altered my DNA, and adding Feline is located in the southern part of Wyoming and as with almost all Manticore's soldiers, I have a barcode on the back of my neck, with my identifying number sequence (332960073452). And an X5 model and is thus referred to as X5-452. We were given extensive combat training while at Manticore, including martial arts, acrobatics, infiltration, marksmanship with many weapons, and computer technology. We didnt have names just a barcode, my squad made up our own names that was kept in secret and only known by our squad. The government wanted to make the perfect soldier to use in wars without losing any. We were raised and trained by this man Colonel Lydecker, we were forced to call him father because of it, he also had a role in the components of their creation. He trained us to be soldiers using harsh and brutal techniques…which I later found out was torture.I'm unique among the all "_homo Sapiens"_ in that I possesses no "junk DNA,"; every one of my body's nucleic acid sequences was coded by Sandeman, the original maker of the transgenics, for a purpose. My unique DNA is somehow related to thwarting the Familiar breeding cult's plans to become the dominant species; I am, in all likelihood, the proverbial Eve of the human race, with unmangled DNA sequences, prior to its adultery by original sin. I also possesses DNA inspired by Colonel Donald Lydecker's dead wife, but is not a clone of , At anytime we could have taken him down but were too afraid to take action. Because of our training, I was the subject of at least one brutal medical experiment involving the re-healing of deliberately shattered limbs, and also was required to take part in an exercise involving the hunting down and killing of a prisoner, the girl's reaction to it which still haunts me."

Well..alice definitly left most of that out. Then she showed us the barcode.

"I know they made me. Even got the designer label on the back of my neck to prove it".

Emmett, well being emmett, said, "Technical term for you is Chimera."

Anna didnt mind, so I didnt either, but the women did and they hissed at him. Anna was actually feeling amusement.

And rosalie and esme stopped when she laughed, "Yeah, made-up creature, like in mythology. Head of a lion, body of a goat. Your basic hot-as-hell hodge-podge." and then we all joined her- how knew she would make up something like that?

when we calmed down, she continued,"Edward and alice were always with maria, almost like bodyguards. They did whatever she had asked, we all did. I didnt like her at all. We were called to see her, not the whole squad though, only about seven of us. We right away thought the worst, but we had to go. She just wanted to see us, see if everything was going smoothly, that is until edward said that he couldnt "hear" me. We werent allowed around edward and alice, and they werent allowed to be around us for some reason. Not that we cared. So when he said that I was told the others to go back to the room we shared with the rest of our squad, and looked curious at me. she said,"X5-452, are you alright?" I felt the urge to roll my eyes, like she honestly fucken cared about us. Seeing that I was staying quiet,Maria pushed me hard to the wall and said, "SOLDIER! I asked you a fucken question." But i stayed silent. I didnt like her, she was cautious, arrogant, and a pain in everybodies ass- though they would never admit it in fear of getting their head snapped off.I was no different, and I knew that I would say something to get killed so I stayed quiet- there was never a right answer with maria so why not if your going to get hurt anyway? I wasnt one to hold back my mouth but I did if I was in a position to die, and was thrown across the room. She was there with me before I hit the wall and slammed me down. If I was just human I would have been dead."

We all let out growls but didnt say anything. I swear if I see them again I would fucken torture them. "she broke my arm and slapped me hard, but I wouldnt give her the satifactory to hear me scream even as badly as it hurt. I was healing fast anyway, sure enough edward said I must be a shield and maria told me to I went back to the room my squad shared I saw this little boy jack, who was the youngest out of all of us- having a seizure while ben beat him up.I kept telling him to stop, pushing him back and asking him what's wrong? and what went wrong? He just looked at me and said, "what's wrong with me? Nothing is wrong with me! I'm a soldier.I'm doing what I'm made to do, what we're taught to do!" He pushed me out of the way and to the others in the corner. I looked at them, they were so fucken scared..and that's saying something because in manticore we were always taught that fear was just mind over matter. In manticore, fear and love dont exist, and where we were in this room with both of those feelings. I looked at ben and jack again- made a decision- picked up my gun underneath my pillow and fired.I didnt want to kill him...I liked got along with alec, max and him most..ben entertained us" *sobs*...making us feel loved.I was too young to understand what was wrong with him at the time, just that he was out of control." *sobs* "I found out that while at Manticore he created a religious ideology for "the Blue Lady," after receiving an illustrated card of the Virgin Mary. But along the way he started to feel lost, and that nothing made sense to him anymore. His gifted imagination and tendency for story telling develop into full-blown psychosis, and he became a serial killer and hunted down the priests that worked in manticore at night, after tattooing his bar-code on the back of their necks to make them more worthy sacrifices then killing and burning them beyond recognition...Jack, the same boy that had the seizure, just happened to be the last one he killed."

I knew this already but Rose was holding emmett really tight sobbing and esme was on the other side of anna while I held the other side. We all knew it was just the beginning.

"After Jack's death, made us wanted out. Out of the life we were living and by no time, we had everything so planned out. This guy from my squad, damon," she choked back a sob as I rubbed her back. we all knew where this was leading, "or at manticor he was called X5-543, broke into the secret files with me, wondering why we looked so much alike. Come to find out, he was my older brother, not genetriclly but by blood.. before they corrupted our blood and our day we were planning on escaping, I walked into the genetics laboratory full intent on destroying it, If that stood to this day, there would be another clone of walking around the world, thankfully I destroyed them, along with the X-7. It needed to get destroyed so they wouldnt make more. But walking in I saw damon's body cut up on the table, Out of anger I destroyed the lab, not leaving anything untouched and took alot of money for the outside escaping, I fell into a frozen pond and held my breath. Which was a requirement, If you couldnt do it someone held you head under...That and learning everything whether it was languages or school stuff. I had to learn colledge stuff at I was eventually found by hannah, she was a really cool, and very sympathetic manticore nurse who took me to her house, which eventually allowed me to escape. 12 escaped despite Lydecker's men combing the entire area. 1 turned back at the last minute, 2 were killed, 3 were wounded and 2 were captured. Eva, or X5-766, was shot before she had he chance to taste what freedom is like, which made us run faster to get to the outside.I was hiding in fear of being recaptured by anyone that may be looking for me but I wanted to find my brothers and sisters. Growing up with the Feline DNA was hard...I was in heat, or something like that...all because they spiced up that genetic cocktail called me with a dash of feline DNA. So I can jump fifteen feet of razor wire and take out a 250-pound linebacker with my thumb and index finger, which makes me an awesome killing machine and a hoot at parties. But it also means that three times a year I'm climbing the walls, looking for some action." she laughed, God that statement was hotttt...emmett and Rosalie felt so to.

"I also had a genetic twin Sam, or X5-451, who was in a different unit. Sam never escaped Manticore's influence until I brought it down, and she bears resentment toward me the last time I saw her. I went to Eureka, California as soon as I escaped and was only 15 years old when I was cornered by 10 supersoldiers and was held and raped by five. They were going to take me back but the first chance I got I took them out. I later had a beautiful baby girl named bonnie, we were in a hotel room, while still in california where we were attacked. Bonnie was under the bed in the other room and I took out two vamps with red eyes and three supersoldiers. I thought that the last remaining X-5 ran away and we were safe that was until I heard bonnie's scream, only to get there and find her lifeless body in his hands, I tortured him." She said the last three words like rose does when she says she tortured royce. Wide smile, and big eyes..looking like she won something she always wanted. And I felty proudness come from rosalie as rose saw how she acted and being Proud of doing that.

"Edward and alice found me then, they were on one building and I was on the other,they were saying that if I looked for them, I'd be were sorry. Then were transported by another vamp. I went to my room and grabbed some of bonnie's belongings that held a special memory andmy clothes, money and such. Then maded a bomb to just blow up the hotel room and erase all soon as I went out of the hotel it went off, and I was on my way to forks. You guys will find: I'm not very good with hotels, they are never my fault!," she smiled, "but anyway, while in forks waiting for my house to get done I stayed in a hotel room where maria found me wanting to finish off the job," she looked at me, "and possibly cause trouble for you since you were here to. Kill two birds with one stone? When I saw her I was hurt and angry that she just kept making my life hell. First damon, the eva, and finally bonnie...I used the strength I didnt know I even had..It was stronger than what I was used to me being and tied her to the bed, snapped her head off and made her watch her body burn. I grabbed my things- Being I was a soldier and moving around alot I didnt have much..maria just kept screaming begging for me to just kill her and said something about "Godess of War" what is that exactly?"

Fuck. My. life.

she's the godess of war? well that would explain why shes strong like a vamp. Imagine when she becomes a vampire... I could see everyone else thinking the same thing.

"Continue, darlin.I'll tell you later."

"okayyy." she said that slowly, and I felt her suspicion. all in due time. "I stuck her head in a soundproof box, so nobody can hear her- vocally or thoughts, and stored her away. Think of it as a keepsake of some sorts."

oh shit, and anna laughed at our shock faces.

Esme broke the silence,"Anna, how old are you?"

"Im seventeen."

"So young, how do you pay for your house?"

"With the money I took from manticore, mind you- i took alot. Like a bookbag worth but I stuffed billions in there, it was smart to put the money in bags before I left before of the pond thing though."

"Yes It was, but what would you say if I wanted you to stay here?"

We all looked at her while she was thinking.

"I dont want to intrude.."

"Oh sweetie, your not. I'm asking you, so there is no trouble at all. Jasper will help you move your things." Anna just nodded.

And rosalie came running and practically tackled her, until she looked kinda blue, "Uh-Rose...I dont think she can breathe."

she lets her go," OH! I'm sorry."

And we all laughed at her. I mean really-who knew rosalie would be happy about anything?


	7. my missing piece

Jasper Prov.

Soon enough we were talking about turning anna, which as you can imagine everyone except of dourse rosalie liked the idea of. It has been two days since we told each other our past and no matter how much I beg for her to let me finish maria off, she won't tell me where it is or let me anywhere near her house. It seemed like anna didnt care either way if she had to be a vampire or not but her emotions were telling anyone who could read them otherwise. While she kept up her usual calm face, even felt it to, she also felt happy, lustful and excitment. And it showed that she was either trying hard not to show it or instilled in her not to show it. We were in the middle of talking about her either becoming a vampire or not- well arguing in emmett and rosalie's case (but then again what else is new?) when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello Jasper, is carlisle around?"

"No Eleazar, he's not." _But if you want to talk to him his ashes are outside._

"Okay, well I have a feeling you may need my help with something, almost like a bad feeling, so we're almost there."

Did he seriously think, even though we could need his help that he can show up unannounced? Sure they were family, but they were _far_ distant cousins!

"Who?" I couldnt hold back the growl in my voice. If anyone of their whorish daughters looking to corrupt any ounce of my time with my soulmate they would have another thing coming. **_Somebody _**was going to die if they upset anna.

"Only Carmen and I. The kids are on a hunting trip."

"Good because I have a soulmate now and I dont want anyone making her feel worse or anything at all that's depressing. How much longer will it take for you to get here exactly?" I asked as I looked down at Anna's sleeping form.

"Soulmate? But what about- uh nevermind. We'll talk when we get there. It will be about-...ten more minutes."

"okay bye." I hung up. I was pissed and I didnt care if I was rude.

All too soon, they were at the door, and all of us sat down minus anna. I just kept her asleep, as I told them _everything. _They were shocked, angry, and most of all sadness.

"I-I'm sorry. Where i-is she? Anna, I mean." Eleazar couldnt even form words after five minutes of silence.

"Upstairs. I didnt want her to be awake when people came over like your daughters. No disrespect but your daughters can be all over a person, and I didnt want her to feel self-conscious around them."

They laughed,"It's alright. Um-jasper may I go see her before we leave?"

"Sure. I lead them all upstairs.

Eleazar gasped looking at her, "So beautiful and so strong."

"strong?" Rosalie asked curiously.

"I can see that she will strong,Caring and cunning, but ruthless, can be dangerous, and maipulative as a vampire. _The goddess of war. _She will be able to conjure the elements such as water, fire, earth, wind, and lightning. She will have the power of resistance of human blood and will be able to share it with other will be able to cast an illusion that can be permanent or temporary depending on her and can be of the surroundings, copies of themselves. Succubus." I groaned but instantly went hard. "Premonition, shield that can protect herself, protect others, and protect her powers from all the sponges out there that will come into contact with her. Telekinesis,teleportation, shapeshifting but she can only transform into a black cat when shes calm and a panther when shes is pissed she has Time control so that she can travel into the past or the future, and control time itself."Emmett groaned.

"Yea dude, not ever fighting her!" we all laughed.

"but there is one more power that can only be explained as the gift of birth."

That got all of our attention and roslie spoke up, "The gift of birth?" I know the word 'Birth' stuck out at her.

"Yes, and this power is one of a kind, nobody I have ever come acrossed in all my years has had this power... Not only can she have children as a vampire but if she touches a female vampire," he touched rosalie's shoulder, "And a male vampire is touching the female vampire," he motioned for Emmett to touch her he did they looked up at him curiously, "If the female is thinking about children then, those two vampires can reproduce."

"Wh-what?" I dont blame rosalie, We were all cant have children.

"The gift can make a vampire have children. The child will be an _immortal human_, she can give the child a gift or power as people call it. It will still have blood in it, but no scent, cant be hurt so easily and never get sick."

Shock. Thats all that we felt.

Oh. My. God.

It was weird to see Rosalie jumping up and down like alice. She got in his face with a big smile and big, almost cartoon-like, eyes.

"Oh My God! Tell me your not joking!"

"I can assure you, i'm not joking."

She jumped back from his personal space like some cheesy-cartoon and stood there is mock-thinking.

"Yea, I vote we change her." she told us all still in her mock-thinking.

We laughed at her and while emmett was still laughing at rosalie, and Esme, thanking them and showing them out, I sat on the bed staring at the person curled up, almost like a bundle but not really, and could help but think wow. She was going to make such an impact in our lives, I love her more than anything. Alice, even though I loved her, we were never truly meant to be together. She was always hyper and not for me, but anna is. Anna is my missing piece, unlike alice who was a piece to a different puzzle that just wanted to belong to my puzzle. No matter where I go, If I have anna by my side- I know that life will _somehow _be alright.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Review. :)**


	8. Dont break anything!

Jasper Prov.

My phone started to ring, "Hello?"

"Hey fucker."

"Peter, whats up?"

"Well I know about fuckward, carlisle and the pixie-whore. Didnt char and I tell you time and time again, she wasnt good for you? Anna is going to be strong as hell 're actually on our way up to meet her, probably going to be there within a of meeting her, shes going to meet the three people at school tomorrow that she will be surprised to see."

"Who?"

"Relax, two people are a couple and the other one is single and some long time friends that go to that school of yours. Listen and trust me on something- when she wakes up and talks to you- you need to encourage her to go though with. because at the end of the day that person will be apart of your family ... bye."

That fucker hung up on me. Oh well, anna was waking up but she just sat there staring off into space deep in thought. She was filled with curiousity and she was starting to feel mad and scared that she couldnt figure out enough her face twisted into anger.

"Darlin' whats got you so worked up? You have been sitting there curiousity,afraid and anger for about twenty minutes."

"I," she sighs not in embarrasment but to get herself ready, "I want to tell Angela about the supersoldier thing, sooooo badly.I thought about telling her a million times, but I dont want her to look at me like I'm so freak.. Shes so nice and quiet,... and my first all human friend. I wont tell her about the vampire thing because thats your secret- I'll just skip around those parts in my story. I dont know...I just have this feeling that she should know about me, I'm just am kinda scared."

"That's what you think of ourself- as a freak? Your not sweetie,"she still didnt believe me,"and If you want to tell her I think you should do it."

"Really?"

"yeah, you should because that "feeling" as you so perfectly put it might be another power just growingto the added list of what we know of what your powers will be when you become a vampire."

she cuddled with me, "Thank you, jas."

"Your welcome darlin'."

* * *

After history, Anna took Angela outside, skipping there classes. I went out to listen but as soon as I did she somehow put an invisible shield to block their conversation, but she stopped it when she had a shocked look on her face.

"What exactly am I supposed to say? My best friend just tells me she's not even human."

"I'm mostly human. I thought about telling you a million times, but ... I was afraid to...I was scared that if I told you what was up, it would all change and that you would look at me like you are right now like I was some kind of freak you didn't even recognize!Sorry I'm not totally human, It's not a lifestyle choice. It was never my choice."

Suddenly there are three supersoldiers in her way of walking back into the building, and anna immediately covers their view of angela with her body.

The little-below average height girl steps forward, "I thought we never see you again anna."

In an answer she just tilts her head in confusion. "Max?"

"Yup." Making the 'p' at the end pop.

She ran and jumped in anna's arms. Anna then turns to angela, "You remember from my story? Well this are the only three out of the twelve that escaped with me. This hyper one clinging to me is max-"

"Wait a minute you told her about us? A mere human?"

And she contiued on as if nothing was said,"The loud mouth transgenic is named him that for him being a "smart alec."

they all laughed except for alec that is.

"Im not a transgenic, I perfer the term genetically empowered."

They just laughed harder.

"And the other guy is Logan. He's smart, caluating and Quiet. Around girls he is extremely shy and to to the far louder and more verbal people here, He's very uncomplaining and easy to get along with."

"Guys this is Angela- she kind, shy,gentle,non-judgmental personality and somewhat insightful. She likes to give space to others, and she does not talk as much as some other people."

Max clapped and hugged angela, "Well hello, angela, its nice to meet you. And dont worry you'll fit right in."

"thanks.." I knew she was still nervous.

I texted rosalie and emmett, we'd have to tell angela too, and just to buy them the tie of texting why i just told them.

We'll we gotta go- we'll catch you later tomorrow, and it was nice to met you angela." she hugged her, and did the same to angela," and it was nice to see you again."

"You too."

Then anna and angela went inside the school.

"You should know better than to skip school, darlin', you could possibly turn angela into a rebel."

They laughed. When they settled down, angela looked at rosalie, to me and the to emmett. She shifted so she was behind anna, most luckly for protection.

"I know that you guys are different." she said lowly, like she was just waiting for us to pounce on her. "Are you guys transgenics to?"

"No." she relaxed then, "We're vampires."

she snapped her head to us and had wide-eyes, she looked at anna to see if what we were saying is true- only to get a nod from her.

Anna pulled her to the steps and had her sit down. We each told our stories and anna was in tears as we said each one, but she did asked alot of the end of the day, everyone was having a good time and Esme practically shoved angela into the house and started decorating a room.

"Uh-esme?"

"Yess dear?"

"Um-only one request if I move in, can I either share a room with anna or one right next to hers? I want to be able to get to know rosalie and anna better, and I would feel better if I were closed to anna or both of them."

"Of course."

Dont ask me how we got to this point because I have no clue, but I was glad it was her and not someone like jessica or someone like that. And I'm surprised that she handled it so well.

* * *

So where we are- waiting for them to wake up from their transformation. It turns out that angela and rosalie get along really well. I was sitting by anna for the whole three days and so was rosalie.. so we put anna and angela in the same room, because neither of us truly wanted to leave anna,so basicly we stuck them in the same was just about time and for them to wake up and we were all , char, and almost spontaneously,they jumped into a low crouch on the bed.

"Angela can change her appearance to anything she wants to,could cancel any power that is used against her, and telepathy, but because of anna's shield the only thing she could do to her is telepathy."

"Darlin' how are you feeling?" She lowed down her shield and I felt her excitment, hunger, and wave after wave of lust. Holy shit I'm in trouble!

"Yes cowboy," she said with her accent lowering seductivly, uh-did I say that out loud, "Yea, You did- and You are in_ so _much trouble. I like a good boy, but I _love _a bad boy."

she purred the words 'so' and 'love' to me while shifting so I was right in her center and I was instantly rock hard, grinding into her, making her moan loudly. Rosalie, char, and peter thought that the whole situation was hott as hell, unlike the others that were shifting nervously looking at each other.

"We're taking angela on a hunting trip, anna would you?"

Anna closed her eyes and concentrated, looked at them and nodded. They all left before esme who yelled,"Dont break anything!"

I laughed at esme and kissed anna. I'm in _so_ much trouble.. and I absolutely love it.

* * *

**Next is a lemon.. what do you think? Good? Bad? please review. 3**


	9. im sorry people

**Im sooo sorry and thank you to all those who have been patiently waiting. **

**Im currently moving and i dont have my computer. **

**To tell you all that i'm going out of my mind is an understatement.! I**

**m on my moms phone because mine broke and just had to be a stupid trenton phone. **

**Her phone isnt a keyboard type and i cant save shit on here. im sorry again.. wait just alittle longer please.**

**Thank you so much.**

**stephanie xx**


	10. God and Godess of WAR

Me: *Jumps on stage* GUESS WHO'S BACK? BACK AGAIN? VAMPIREHIME53'S BACK! TELL A FRIEND!

*Eminem Randomly pops up out of nowhere and pushes me off stage*

Me: I STILL LOVE YOU EMINEM! *falls face first and makes a stephanie outline hole is the ground all anime like*

For all you Fanfictioners that didnt get it COUGH COUGH and are terribly slow COUGH COUGH. I. AM. BACK.

*HUMBLY ACCEPTS ROSES AND CLAPS FROM FANS* Which means that I will UPDATE soon!...HOPEFULLY!.

Now, i PRAY that you like it. && I feel terrible for not updating soon... soo please no angry mob, firey torches and pitchforks please?

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT.

* * *

Jasper prov.

Her lustful bright silver eyes met my gold ones and I knew I was in trouble. She looked like she was a big cat ready to pounce on me, but she surprised me by walking past me to the the bed. She climbed onto the bed and began to slowly spread her legs, wide enough to show the G-string that she was wearing slid right into her pussy. Seeing me as i watched her, she traced the line of the g-string with her middle finger. I groaned. She was teasing me- not something normal people would even think of attempt to do without thoughts of getting hurt. She got up on all fours and wiggled her ass at me.

I walked over there grinning like a fool. God! Her ass is enough to make a priest forget his vows. I couldnt take the teasing anymore and walked over to her, stripping my boxers on the way. I flipped her over quickly and licked down her body. She'll pay for teasing me. As soon as I got to her pussy, I tore her g-string apart, eased the tip of my cock between her wet pussy lips, took a firm grip on her breasts and quickly sank down into her. Making her tremble in desire.

I pulled her up by her hair as i slowly thrusted so she would sit on my lap. Everytime I would thrust into her hot pussy, her ass would jiggle, her tits would shake back and forth and she would let out a loud delicious moan. She was virgin tight and wet, as our passion grew-so did our rhythm. She leaned up the side of my face and whispered, "Fuck me Jas."

That's all I needed to go faster and harder. All she kept saying was 'Oh shit! HARDER! Oh fuck. Come'on in and out.' *moan* 'Dammit. I love the feel of you fucking me. Do it harder. Treat me as i won't break.' *Groan* I looked at her and her beautiful eyes were on me, but now they were out of focus. I pulled her by her dark brown curly hair and kissed her, while still thrusting.

Finally though, we broke the bed so I took myself out of her [much to her distaste] and with a smirk I wrapped her legs around me, so she was in front of me and carried her downstairs. She just kept squirming trying to get my dick back inside of her, with her eyes closed. I set her on the kitchen counter and took a step back to look at her. She still had her eyes closed and in a submit position, making me groan as i open her legs and step into that space. The smell of rose and vanilla hit my nose. I grabbed the right side of her hair tightly and my other hand trailed down the left side and grabbed her neck.

I kissed her, she kissed back equally hard and tried to pull me to her. But I had other plans and before she knew it I had my tongue was in her. It was so quick I could tell it kinda startled her, but even so she interwined her fingers in my short blond curly hair and pulled my face closer as I licked and sucked her clit and soon she was begging for me to fuck her. I didnt answer or gave her what she wanted, i just kept sucking, and soon enough she was getting angry, lustful, love, and impatience. I had to smirk at the last one. She's been feeling that since she was changed along with anger, a hell of alot of lust and mischievness. She was getting even more impatient being ignored and she pounced and pinned me to the floor. No matter what I did or how strong I was she was somehow stronger. I blame it on them fucking up her DNA. In my struggle, I couldnt get over how beautiful her eyes had slowly become. There was a dark gray color that seemed to be leaking all around the pupil and replacing her bright silver eyes with a dark gray almost black but not there yet color. In her eyes though, there was alot of lust there but it wasnt needy or hunger. It was like she was being controlled.

"Well, Well, Well." She laughs evilly as she continues in a dark commanding voice, "Can't the God of War handle someone stronger than him?"

This just pissed me off, whoever possessed her is now _mocking_ me and having _fun_ while doing it. While noticing my face she smirked but quickly covered it up with the best pout and puppy dog eyes I have ever seen in my life..existance...whatever. And that pretty fucking good considering I was with alice.

"Oh Come'on Jas. I'm shocked that you would act like this. These veggie vampires have changed you, huh?"

"Who. Are. You?" Now the major was in full control, but both of us were trying to be nice since it was anna.

Most people would feel fear, but i picked up on heavy amusement and she laughs, "So now the major comes out?" Her playful smirk forms into a wide grin. My anger rises more and as I'm almost at my breaking point, she takes pity on me.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm the Goddess of war." She stands up, mind you-still naked-and bowed in front of me. Sitting up, I stared at the women in front of me. Her eyes told me she was ruthless, strong, cunning, manipulative, impatient, dangerous yet smart, caring, protective, cautious, horny, and playful. It was like I could stare into her soul...and I didnt know whether or not I should be thankful or creeped out about it.

Thankful that I could see what she was like so she was not full of surprises or creeped out that i could see what she was like just by looking into her eyes. "God of War..speechless?" Her voice now playful.

"No..I'm not, just surprised." I told her honestly, I couldn't lie to her.

"Like I said..speechless." She said with a smirk.

I growled at her in frustration, and she -moaned-. So she likes that? Hmm..I stored this information for later. Wonder if anna- the part that isn't the goddess- would like that? Looking up at her, the goddess had perfect control over her- I couldn't help but wonder... "Will she remember what you do?" I asked curiously.

Sometimes I don't remember what mine does once he had control. "She will only remember what I allow her to but because she is also matching my power on her own I couldn't hide it for long. Oh and another thing: Dont expect me to just stand by and have us eat that animal shit you all eat. Me being me, even we do have the resistance- I refuse to eat it."

I sighed,"I should have known you wouldn't.. And it was just a precaution."

She just smirked and said teasingly, "Aren't you the one that told us nothing has to be a military sense?"

I smirked back but then thought about what she just said. How does she know that if she just woke up an hour ago? As if reading my mind she said, "I know everything that was ever said to her, and every feeling that she has ever had from everyone she meets. I take all of it and build up something like a profile of everyone. Lets make another thing clear: Maria? Is MINE.! Alice and Edward will be sorted out later. But for now.."She pounced on me and puts my dick in her faster than I can process.

Thank god, don't get me wrong she was still sexy as hell but she was sooo much calmer before she started talking about maria,alice and edward. I just groaned as she pinned my arms above my head with her newborn strength and kept slamming herself on me. But she was either too relaxed or let me out of it cause now I pinned her. I was on top of her, naked and connected. I looked into her dark gray eyes and knew she could easily let go of her control on anna.. and i truly wanted to finish what we started.

So I surprised her by thrusting into her as hard as I could, and was rewarded with a gasp as her eyes roll back because I hit her G-spot. She kissed me and winked,"Bye Baby."

All of a sudden her pussy got wetter and contracted against me as she opened up those bright silver eyes moaned. I did nothing put hold her in place so she couldnt move-which got her angry. She tried to squirm but failed since she was on the bottom and snarled at me, in return I gave a deep growl. She -purred, yes you heard me right, purred. Well that answered my question from earlier. So, realizing she liked it I kept it up with long, hard thrusts. I watched as she threw her head back and moaned. She couldn't form any words just growls, moans, groans, and snarls. Within a flash she had me pinned, which I didnt mind at all I liked the view. She suddenly stopped, got off, kissed me and licked down my abs while leaving a saliva down my chest and stomach. Before I knew it she had my cock in her mouth, it was my turn to throw my head back and push her head down.

She was so close, she could touch the tip of her nose to my pubic hair. She was amazing whth her tongue, and when I came she swallowed it all, still pumping afterwards. She took her mouth off as and kissed me. By the time the family came home there were dent everywhere leaving us with a very unhappy esme looking at the destruction with disapproving eyes... for about fifteen minutes before she acted all bipolar running upstairs yellin happily that she had a chance to redecorate. I mearly rolled my eyes at my mother's antics and led anna outside for a hunt.

I am the best at newborns, and she is my soulmate- I wanted to do it and suddenly I remembered what the goddess of war didn't want her to do and took her to a clearing... "Anna what do you want to eat? Human or animal?" I said somewhat cautiously and I think she noticed.

"Hmm..." she was quiet for a long moment, "I truly don't know.. dont get me wrong. I never cared for ordinary humans except for children.. and their mothers of course. But I don't want to kill anyone anymore since I did it my whole life..But even so.. It's like apart of me is arguing with me.. Demanding that I drink from human. Every thought I think to defy it, it argues and gives a better reason to eat it. It may sound weird...even to my own ears..but it is."

Then in my head I remembered a dark commanding voice and what it said, _**"Oh and another thing, don't expect me to just stand and have us eat that animal shit you all eat. Me being me, even though we have the resistance- I refuse to eat it."**_

_So she's demanding it, huh?_

I told her about the treaty and we went to a very large city just out of washington, where peter hunts. I told her to wait in the alleyway and I compelled two girls to come out of the club and bring them to her. Once anna saw the girls she slipped behind the fake blonde with brown eyes, covered her mouth and bit her neck. She ate while keeping her eyes on me as I fed off of the red head girl with blue eyes, and pounced on me when we were done.

*Lemon skip* (sorry don't feel like writing it.)

After we had sex up against the wall of the alley. I knew that being a succubus she wanted blood and sex. I looked down at her eyes and they were a bright silver. When our hunting trip was over we had to tell the family, who to our surprise was fine with it.

Rosalie and emmett understood the most when I was finished explaining everything. Angela just changed my eyes back to gold, but now no matter how many humans I ate, my eyes will remain gold. It was a key point that Esme didn't like. She had very few words about it and shocked all of us by how much she was carefree about it. Who the hell was she and what did she do with Esme? Wonder if I cuss she'll - on second thought...

All she said was, "Alright I may not like it but it is your choice. Don't get caught by humans or the Volturi. Anna and Angela- welcome to the family." Then she kissed both mine and anna's head and went back to washing clothes. Rosalie brought the girls to her room, and I played video games with emmett.

Everything seemed perfect with all the laughter, excitement and happiness...little did we know because the lack of scent, a pair of eyes filled with pure hatred watching our every move.

* * *

LOVE? HATE? Please review.

Believe it or not- I had this on my facebook inbox since feb.! I would like to thank my best friend, Carla, for helping out and putting up with me sending her my ff (she's candyxsweetx17). i also want to thank all the fanfictioners that sent a favorite or alert to this story. (AND TRUST ME GUYS-THERE WERE ALOT!)

I really hoped you liked it. ^^

xx


	11. hey

_Heyyyyyyyyy fanfictioners! _

_I'm currently working on more stories and whatnot, and will hopefully be posting them up soon. _

_I know, I know. I have alot of unfinished stories and should probably do those first._

_*RUNS AWAY FROM ANGRY MOB WITH FIRE TORCHES AND PITCHFORKS*_

_Please review on the stories that you like. They make my day._

_-VampireHime53_


End file.
